


Of The Same Feather

by writing2savelives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angel Kylo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rating will change, Smut, They both start as angels tho, fallen angel AU, heaven and hell au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: Reyna and Benjamin are bonded angels living and working together in Heaven. They help those in need by bringing hope and faith into mortals lives, until one day, Ben learns disturbing news and falls...An angels and fallen angels/demons extravaganza!





	1. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I've never really written in a verse I 'created' so try to go easy on me. I'll try not to make it too religion heavy, but trust me, Kylo-demon is up for some sinning which I know we're all more comfortable with;) BUT if you're not, then I suggest a different fic for you! Maybe try the G-section because this rating WILL go up!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the introduction/prologue:

Reyna and Benjamin. Rey and Ben. Hope and Faith. Angel and Angel. Under Heaven, together.

She, sprung from His Almighty chest, called on by the earth, the need for hope demanding her into presence. She, the definition of light, with every inch of her being shining bright as that of her wings, the angel of hope. She, selflessly brave and courageously giving, belonged with him.

When Reyna, the angel of hope and light, burst into life, she bore nothing on her body but expansive white wings and a smile so wide one could count all her teeth. She was fully formed in the state she would stay, with long, thick chestnut hair, big, open hazel eyes, petite nose, large, bowed lips and so many freckles it seemed they could create their own galaxy of stars and constellations. Her neck was long and regal, the freckles continued down her collarbones, across her small, perky breasts, over her broad, dainty shoulders and down to her delicate fingers. Her waist, naturally cinched, lead to unimpressive hips with bones that stuck out slightly. Past this were the fat lips of her sex, covered by dark, curly hair and her toned thighs, lean calves and small feet.

Though she came from God’s chest, her ivory wings were damp as if born from the womb of a mortal woman. The other angels waited until they dried to see her defining feature, the most important quality of an angel, especially one born _to_ Heaven, not _into_ Heaven. They did not disappoint. Long in shape, they were larger than her body, though this was not unusual for angels, they were also wide and could wrap around two people; this she would use later in her existence.  Feathers of varying whites lay softly against one another, mostly tall and slender in size, much like her corporal frame. When she moved, they caught the light and all the other angels gasped when gold highlights shone like rays of sun. And so when she pronounced herself “Reyna of Hope and Light” they all nodded and agreed to call her “Rey of sunshine”.

He, born to love and affection, brought to being by an absence of faith, a space carved out in Heaven specially for him. He, never asking, never wanting, always satisfied, if not bored. He, demanding of attention with his intimidating stature, large in every way, including his heart which the angels often forgot or he let them forget, neither would admit which was true, except for her, who he belonged with.

When Benjamin came to be alive, it was not spontaneous. There had been a dwindling measure of the faithful and then there were his parents. So rare was it that an angel be born not only _to_ Heaven but _to_ parents, that they all anticipated his arrival with excitement for the seven months he made his presence in his mother’s belly noticeable. Though they knew not what his calling would be, they knew he would be special, if his conception was to be so rare, they reasoned. Finally, when his head poked out of his mother’s swollen body, they caught sight of the long awaited screaming angel’s black hair, and black was it ever. Even through the blood and fluid, they wondered where he got this black trait, surely not Han, with his blond brightness. Grown to full size and state, after only twelve mortal months, much of him was a surprise. He was the opposite of what the angels had expected and though they would not say, hoped as well. They were prepared for a boy of medium height with a golden air to him, just as his parents had. They were not prepared for luscious, jet-black hair, deep set, rich brown eyes, a strong, aquiline nose, plump lips, a soft jawline and countless beauty marks on skin so pale it rivalled that of many angel wings. At ten months into existence, he grew a mustache and goatee that suited him so well he kept them. Rounded ears poked out of his wavy hair that touched his wide, muscular shoulders. The marks that scattered his face sprinkled his chest, a handful settled very near his right nipple and down his eight protruding abdominals. A sharp V sculpted his stomach down to narrow hips. His sex matched his largeness, resting on strong thighs, muscle defined calves and wide feet.

As he grew, so did his wings. They outgrew any other angels by only month eight. His hair stayed a jet black for all of his growth and existence, his wings however changed many times. By full size they settled to ashy silver, wide like his shoulders, the feathers lay overlapping almost haphazardly, forming wild patterns. Most angels scorned this crazy design and combined with an infamous temper, he was disliked. Not hated, never hate among Heaven, but a general air of unease followed him where he strode, wings rippling and fluttering behind him, they created a spacious sphere of distance. But he strode with purpose, he had purpose and none could deny him that. The angels were wary when he announced himself as “Benjamin of Faith and Persistence”. True to his claim though, the numbers of faithful rose, he fought hard to win each mortal over and so he earned the title of “Grey Knight” for his wings and martial commitment.

Ben was present for the birth of Rey and they bonded immediately. As she climbed from His heart, he watched in the growing crowd. Only a Millennium in age, he was young but hardened. As she unfurled her wings from around her lithe body, their eyes met. She softened him, he captured her. Through the several hours it took for her to regain strength and for the mysterious fluids to dry, he studied her. All the angels did, for they were not to help, this was her first task. Proving herself worthy of the wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades was an event, all those who could crowded around, they even pressed against him which was rare, if unheard of.

Slowly she built herself off the ground, limb by limb. Moving herself up and then stopping, steadying her strength and testing her limits. When she wasn’t focused on this she held his gaze. Their eyes locked, sharing their soul, they came to _know_ each other in only a few hours.

After her triumph, though everyone knew she would succeed, and her announcement, the other angels flocked and flew to her sharing their congratulations. He couldn’t wait. Flying up and up over the cluster of bodies he dove again and grabbed her from the congregation. She was light as a single feather on his back. He held her by the waist and wrapped his wings around her, never losing eye contact. She smiled with all her teeth, they never spoke a word as they held gazes and he flew them above the crowd.

She was only five mortal hours old, under the watch of countless angels and God himself, kissing the dark loner. He was the scorned son, young still, being scrutinized by every one of his people while kissing their new ray of light. To him, she was no ray of sunshine though; he knew then that she was his _sun_. He would be her moon if she allowed him. She embraced him willingly, wanting.

And so, Rey completed yet another trying task at the age of a baby. By uniting with the Grey Knight, she united him with the culture of angels that he had been so avoiding.

They were formally married under the law and hand of God that very same day. By afternoon, they knew each other’s bodies, minds and souls explicitly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? I think I have a story planned but some comments might help speed things up or let me know that at least there's someone out there who thinks this isn't shit (which I sometimes do).  
> Also, I PROMISE dialogue in the next chapter--sorry! Let me know if there's something you would like to see from this fic though, I'm open to some suggestions.
> 
> xx,  
> writing2savelives


	2. The Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that rating changed fast.

The first thing she said to the large angel on one knee was, “Yes.”

The second thing she pronounced proudly was, “I do.”

They showed her how to pluck a feather from her fresh plume and extend it to her lover. He accepted her gift and gave her a silvery one in return. When she laid it flat on her left forearm, it sank into the skin with a sizzle and flash of gold. The skin was slightly raised as if the feather was encased in a thin layer of protective skin. She ran her fingers over the outline, sending a shiver through to her heart. His chocolate eyes melted at the sight of their marked flesh.

The third thing she said to him, after the celebrations and his grumblings to many new faces she had only just met, was, “Who are you?” He looked startled, then ashamed. They had been deposited in his bed, at his stark home, by a wave of angels insisting they now “consummate”, whatever that meant, Rey didn’t know.

He climbed off the bed quickly and sat with his head in his hands, silent. So, she scooted forward, pulled by a willingness to comfort her husband.

She ran dainty fingers along silver wings, smoothing the haphazard patterns to lay flat. He shivered but didn’t move. When she had pet his entire right wing, feathers silky and soft, she stretched her wing and curved it around him and his. He let his hands fall away and turned to catch her gaze, a deep longing pouring into her. That unfamiliar word meant something to her, with his help. Consummation was the joining of two bodies. It was the last step in her really knowing him.

She unfurled her wing from around his, letting him catch her hands. He turned his body to her and pressed a long kiss to her knuckles, while retaining eye contact. “I’m Ben.”

Something about the way he introduced himself made her want to mirror, though he had heard her pronounce it to the crowd of angels before. “I’m Rey,” she responded casually.

They were no longer in front of an audience, it was just them now, in the safety of their home. “Kiss me, Ben. Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Then show me, please.”

He nodded, easing her onto her back. They were naked already, angels found no sense in clothes. When he kissed her, he imagined opening the door of himself, feeding her his being through lips, teeth and tongue. She accepted it all. She felt his pain and longing for acceptance.

She took in his body warmly, snug. He relished the fit and she the stretch. “Oh, Rey,” he moaned to her.

“I love you, Ben, she smiled bright, lighting up the room. “ _Harder, please."_ As if he could resist her pleading request. His thrusts sped up, her back arching unnaturally toward him. He mouthed her breasts, peaking her nipples.  

When he brought her over the edge of pleasure, her wings expanded, reaching almost to each wall and she threw back her head, neck bared. He marked her as his, bruising tan skin roughly. She loved that too.

When he reached his peak, she enjoyed the feeling of fullness. Their hips were pressed tightly against each other, temples touching, bodies pulsing. They clasped hands and pressed their left forearms together. When their skin encased feathers met, an electric shock ran through them.

After, he rolled them over and held her to him, tucked under his chin. Their legs tangled together. She stroked his scarce chest hair and they enjoyed a silence together. Only the sound of their calming breaths could be heard in his expansive dwelling.

 

* * *

 

“No. I don’t want you wearing that.” Behind her came Ben’s low voice. She had just tugged on her breast wrap and silk shorts.

“Ben!--”

“No. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like you’re ripe for the picking. Like you’re _his_ ,” Ben spits out the last word.

“He’s hurting, Ben. He needs our help, that’s why we need to go. We’re already late.”

“He can wait for you to change. You’re not wearing that.”

“Oh, and my outfits are now up to you, are they?”

“They are around men like Plutt.”

“Ben, you’re being ridiculous.” She calmly walks over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up through long lashes. “I’m an _angel._ He’s  _mortal_. Even if you’re right about how he thinks of me, there’s absolutely no chance that anything could ever happen between us.”

“You’re damn right.” He crushes her body against his, squeezing her ass through her barely there shorts. With his mouth next to her ear, he whispers hotly, “Because you’re mine.” She shivers, clutching his neck. “Say it, Rey. Tell me again, my sun.”

“Y-yours,” she stammers. In the past hundred years he had been steadily growing more and more tempermental. Possessive. Not that she didn’t like it. When he grabbed her like this, his breath warm on her neck and groin grinding against hers, she felt alive. “And you’re mine, my moon.”

“All yours.” He nipped at her earlobe, gearing up for a tumble in bed but his teeth had the opposite reaction from her.

“We’re late!” She pushed at his shoulders, wriggling. His strong arms encased her waist as he refused to release her. “Ben!” she whined.

“Poor Unkar Plutt,” he mocked. “His poor, filthy business not working out so well for him is it? Why do we even help him? He’s a crooked man who deserves to be punished.”

“That may be but it’s not for us to decide his fate. We can only provide guidance and help him to redeem himself in the eyes of God.”

“Doubtful,” but he relented and she slipped from his arms into her dressing room. She dragged out a modest robe and changed swiftly. He tried to will his erection away before they went to help the fat pig.

 

* * *

 

They appeared before Unkar Plutt, holding hands in a show of affection and unity. They had visited him once before when was almost killed by a violent customer in his brothel. They tried to persuade him to change his ways; Rey lit him with light and caressed him with hope while Ben pressed faith into his chest and drilled in persistence. He obviously didn’t listen to them, the idiot.

Ben found himself welling with disgust and hate. Foreign feelings for angel.

They worked the same as they always. Rey was gentle and calm. She spoke in a soft voice and pet his head. Ben stood nearby, a pillar of strength.

This time though, he found himself wanted to gouge out his eyeballs for looking at his wife, his sun, his Rey, like _that._

After they left, with Plutt promising profusely to change his ways which they all knew was a lie, Ben fucked Rey hard against the wall.

“Ben--what!?” she stammered when he pushed her against the wall of the hall.

“God, you’re so beautiful, I almost don’t blame him for looking at you like that,” he smirked wickedly, “except I do.”


End file.
